


Father

by anonomousfan



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonomousfan/pseuds/anonomousfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase reveals one of his biggest secrets to Kimiko, something that will give new meaning to her entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

Kimiko sat in the gardens of the Xiaolin Temple, shivering in the night air. The cold stone of the bench dug into her back, its coldness bleeding through her robes and causing goosebumps to break out down her spine. The wind howled as it sent a gust her way and Kimiko looked up at the blood red sky.

Hannibal was at it again, only this time Kimiko wasn't sure they would be able to stop him. The bean had managed to steal the both the Eagle Scope from Chase and the Fountain of Wi from the temple. He hadn't had it for long as Chase was immediately onto him and had managed to challenge bean to showdown for both Wu by the time the monks had arrived onto the scene. After a long, hard battle Chase had managed to wrestle the Wu from Bean's grasp but not before Hannibal had been able to use it to discover how to defeat everyone on both the Heylin and the Xiaolin side, leaving him the sole ruler of the earth. Bean's scheme had already been enacted and both Chase and the Monks had been forced to retreat. So now the sky was red with dark magic as Hannibal carried out his dark plan. Both the Xiaolin and every member of the Heylin side Chase could convince to join them were huddled in the main room of the temple, attempting to plan some kind of strategy. Well, Kimiko thought with a grimace, there was far more bickering going on than actual strategy. Sick of hearing the same arguments, Kimiko had decided to go out for a bit of fresh air and call her father. She stared at the screen of her phone, poised to dial the number she had memorized by heart.

"Kimiko." The dragon of fire looked up from the screen and saw Chase Young standing under the stone archway that served as the entrance to the garden. The vines shadowed him from the red glow of the night sky, but his yellow eyes glowed through the darkness. Kimiko tilted her head and smirked.

"Couldn't take the screaming either huh?" Chase stepped out of the darkness but did not reply. He subtly shifted from one foot to the next, Kimiko wouldn't have even noticed were she not a seasoned warrior. A frown marred his features and Kimiko dropped the smirk.

"Is something wrong?" she said. Chase looked at her but she couldn't discern the emotion clouding his glimmering golden eyes. She saw his chest rise as he inhaled deeply and straightened his spine.

"I would like to speak with you," he finally said. He put his hands behind his back, looking at everything in the pristine garden except her. Kimiko tilted her head, wondering why Chase Young was choosing to vent something to her of all people. It made her suspicious but her Xiaolin instincts pleaded with her to let the man hash out whatever he needed to hash out. The thought of the mighty Chase Young having some kind of emotional issue unsettled her, especially in these dark times, but she pasted a smile onto her face.

"Whatever you need to say won't leave this garden," she said. Chase let out a breathy chuckle before moving towards her.

"For all of our sakes I hope it does escape." The rather odd statement heightened her curiosity. She watched with bated breath as Chase sat beside her, placing his elbows on his knees and locking his fingers together. He stared at the floor, his face blank. The bubbling crackle of the fountain before them was the only sound for several minutes. Just when Kimiko was about to give up and leave him to his brooding Chase spoke.

"About twenty years ago, I fell in love with a Xiaolin monk."

Well, okay then. Kimiko did her best to hide her surprise, but could not stop her eyes from widening. Chase looked up at her, his lips quirking in an amusement that did not quite reach his eyes.

"It is alright. I know how strange such a thing sounds." Kimiko scratched the back of her head.

"I…well, did she love you back?" Chase looked up at the red sky. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Very much so." Kimiko squirmed in her seat.

"What happened?"

"She died giving birth to our daughter."

"I'm sorry," Kimiko said, her eyes downcast. Chase sighed deeply and his whole body seemed to rise with the motion.

"I have made peace with it." They sat there in awkward silence for a moment while Kimiko struggled to find something to say.

"What happened to your daughter?" she finally came up with. Chase looked down from the sky and fixed his gaze on the marble fountain. She could see his hands wringing between his knees.

"I… when her mother died I panicked. I didn't want her growing up in my world. I wasn't so sure I wanted her to be heylin." Chase wrung his hands tighter. "I wasn't even sure I was ready to be a father," he finished quietly. There was nothing Kimiko could do but keep him going.

"So, what did you do?"

"I gave the child to her mother's brother and his wife. I have been paying her expenses and watching over her from the shadows ever since."

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Chase brought his clenched hands up, using them to support his chin as he continued looking at the fountain. Kimiko wondered just how hard it had been for him to give up his child. She hoped she would be able to convince him to reconcile with her, whoever she was. She felt a bit relieved when Chase finally nodded to her question.

"We need her now," he said. Kimiko tilted her head.

"Why?"

"The key to stopping Bean's plan is the cooperation of both sides. My child has both Heylin and Xiaolin blood, giving her the potential to harness the magic of each simultaneously." Kimiko sat up straight, excitement thrumming through her.

"We need to find her then!" she said. Chase smiled shakily and ran a hand through his long hair.

"I already know where she is," he said. Kimiko braced her hands on the bench and leaned towards him.

"Where?" Chase turned his head to look at her and the intensity in his gaze was startling. She leaned back. Chase bit his lip before speaking.

"She is sitting next to me." It took a very long moment for the statement to sink in, for her to realize what it meant. She stared at Chase, unable to even form words.

"Her name was Tohomiko Izumi." Kimiko could recall the name of her father's long dead sister the family always refused to talk about.

"She's my aunt."

"She is your mother," Chase paused before laying his hand on her shoulder, "and I am your father." Kimiko stood up abruptly and held her hand out as Chase began to reach for her.

"I…I need a moment," She said before turning on her heel and all but running out of the garden. Chase watched her silently before looking at the sky.

"Well my love, that went far better than I was expecting."


End file.
